


One Kiss At A Time

by YaBoyTwoHats



Category: Bandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), I believe this counts as, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, Entertainment Tour, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Touring, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaBoyTwoHats/pseuds/YaBoyTwoHats
Summary: Dallon said he had feelings about Ryan during the show and Ryan corners him to figure out exactly what he meant. The Waterparks boys had no idea what they were walking in on.





	One Kiss At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Breezy and Dallon aren't together in this so donthate me I ship this so hard

It was maybe halfway through the concert when Dallon started interacting with their fans. He'd thank those who were throwing gifts to them and talk about the weirdest things that he always made seem interesting. Then, of course, he'd talk about the other openers and probably talk about Ryan too. It was just about that time when Dallon was to mention him and Ryan made sure to listen. 

"Hey, you all, how does it feel to be team Ryan Seaman for the first time," Dallon asked with his charming voice and probably charming smile too. The crowd screamed incoherently aside from a few discernible shouts about loving Ryan. He was touched. Dallon seemed to be too and pointed towards them, telling them he agreed. Ryan smiled wider. "So," Dallon called out, "how does this band make you feel?" Wild screams ricocheted off the walls but a chorus of wonderful feelings surrounded them too. "How do I make you feel?"

That was an insane question on Dallon's part. The crowd went berserk and Ryan heard people shout things they had specified made them uncomfortable and other things that were downright explicit.

"Alright, alright, calm down children. Now, last one, how does Ryan Seaman make you feel?" Shrill shrieks sounded around the room but only one person speaking could be heard over the racket.

"So, so fucking soft," a girl shouted from a few rows back. Ryan beamed.

"Me too," Dallon said into the mic, leaving a hundred people in the dark as to what he was responding to. "I have so many feelings that stem from Ryan. So many feelings about Ryan, if you can understand that. Then again, I hardly understand it." Ryan laughed and suddenly Dallon glanced at him, not giving Ryan a chance to make eye contact before turning away and speaking into the mic. "Alright, this next one is called Social Climb."

They shot into the song and Ryan forgot what Dallon had said for a while until Dallon said his name, thankfully not expecting a reply.

Ryan looked at Dallon critically. What did he mean when he said that phrase earlier. He had feelings about Ryan? How was Ryan supposed to take that in his stride and just keep drumming? No, he was going to ask him, but it unfortunately had to wait. Dallon spoke to him without expecting any response a whopping twelve times just over the course of three songs and when they finished, Ryan was more confused than ever.

Dallon followed Ryan off the stage with his orange Pbass in hand. As soon as they were out of sight and Dallon had set his bass back in its case, Ryan cornered the taller man and put his hands on either side of him.

"What is this, an intervention," Dallon said sarcastically, looking down and smirking at Ryan.

"It's whatever the hell I say it is. But what was that? On the stage. What were you doing?"

Dallon, looking perplexed, responded with a question. "What are you talking about?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Like you don't know. I've known you for over a decade, don't play dumb. What did you mean when you said you had feelings about me?"

Dallon brushed him off. "You know, the definitions of about and for are so confusing these days. Maybe I get them mixed up. What's the big deal?"

"You have feelings for me?"

"Well that's sort of what I'm suggesting," Dallon told him, dropping the smirk and looking at Ryan with a sort of shame.

Ryan couldn't help but feel bad for pressuring him but didn't feel like an apology was enough. Besides, despite his surprise that Dallon had feelings for him, it wasn't an upsetting bit of news.

On the contrary, Ryan had feelings for Dallon too. So, rather than apologizing for embarrassing him, Ryan moved his right hand from the wall to Dallon's smooth cheek. Then he slowly inched closer. Dallon's eyes lost focus momentarily, possibly out of shock, but they met Ryan's again immediately.

"Are you saying," the older man tried to ask, eventually just trailing off. Ryan just looked at Dallon and winked. He hooked his left hand around Dallon's neck and got close enough to him that their noses were touching. A moment later and their lips had touched too, just a simple brush that ignited a flame. Ryan leaned in and pressed his lips against Dallon's fervently, trying go get the most of the moment. Dallon leaned back against the wall and pulled Ryan against him so that they were flush together and kissing even harder.

Ryan involuntarily moaned at Dallon's movements and it was loud enough that it caught the attention of the headlining band, who were about to start their set, and their crew trailing behind them with shocked faces. Otto looked shocked, Geoff wolf-whistled at them, and Awsten shouted something along the lines of, "Get it Weekman!" Then they walked away from the couple who had since broken apart and Awsten shouted at the crowd through the smoke.

"Hey, you'll never guess what I just saw iDKHow doing right after they got off stage," they could hear Awsten say. Dallon looked surprised and let go of Ryan, striding out into the band's space and causing more consecutive screams than they'd ever heard before. "Damn," Awsten shouted. "Guess I can't tell you! You know what I can tell you though," he asked just as Dallon came back to him. "At least it's all about you!"

Ryan smiled at him and let out a sigh. "You're the best," Ryan told Dallon. "Can I hold your hand," he asked suddenly, looking into Dallon's eyes above him. Dallon grinned back at him and nodded eagerly. He ran his fingers over Ryan's palm and carefully took Ryan's hand in his without a second thought. They leaned against the wall and listened to the show, Ryan eventually resting his head comfortably against his bandmate's shoulder. Rare came on and when Awsten sang, "We're not seventeen, but you're my teenage dream," Ryan whispered to Dallon. "This song reminds me of you," Ryan murmured him, squeezing his hand and looking at him. Dallon looked down at him and nodded, pressing a kiss to Ryan's forehead that was covered in beautiful blue hair.

"You're sweet," Dallon told him, leaning his head against Ryan's. "You know, I've never been able to stand not touching you. It's something that's been hard for me in a way but I've loved being close to you even more. I really love you, Ryan."

Ryan flushed scarlet and cringed in on himself. "I love you, too," Ryan admitted. "You don't have to say all those nice things about me, though. I just like your company." He kissed Dallon's neck and dropped his hand so he could easily wrap his arms around his- Dallon. Dallon reciprocated and pulled him close, moving Ryan in front of him and hugging him from behind. "You're too kind to me, lovely."

Ryan could feel Dallon shake his head and feel Dallon's breath against the back of his head when he said, "There's no such thing as being too kind to you, Ryan. You deserve every bit of love I want to show you and I want to show you it all. I want to take over the world with you."

"Oh, really? Are we doing it one kiss at a time," Ryan joked, but then Dallon spun him and it wasn't funny anymore because Dallon's lips were on his and it was all he could have ever wanted from life. 

When they broke apart after what felt like decades, but couldn't have been longer than a song, and Dallon told him, "yes, one kiss at a time," Ryan couldn't help but agree.


End file.
